josieamberfandomcom-20200216-history
Calypso.
This is a pretty dark short story about a sea mammal. Enjoy. calypso. short story by jax. ---- Calypso blinked. She wasn’t really sure why she was blinking. She never had to do it so much before. But here she was, at the surface, blinking away. The water had never been so clear before. The water had never been so calm before. Calypso’s thoughts had never been so not clear, so not calm before. Now she knew why she was blinking. The tears were rushing to her eyes faster than a speeding freight train. The hot, burning tears were usually redundant against the cool ocean water. Not today. Today she had reason to cry. She finally had reason to cry. She winced as she glanced at the bruises covering her arms. She had gained them only a short time ago, but they added to the horrifying collection that covered her entire body. Nobody had ever seen them before except the Monster that had given them to her. The Monster that she had, once upon a time, been so happy with. The Monster to which she had once said “I do.” He would show up any second to add to the scars. She had little time to do what she needed to do. Calypso was completely sure that she was ready, but something was holding her back. She didn’t really want to leave her few friends that she had left. The Monster kept a tight hold on her and she could hardly go out anymore. She supposed her friends would hardly notice that she left, anyway. Check. She didn’t really want to leave her family. The ones that hadn’t turned their backs on her when she needed it. That left a total of one, maybe two of them. There was nothing left for her there, either. The Monster had destroyed all her roots. Check. She really, really wanted to leave the Monster. She should have listened to all of them when they told her not to make the commitment. Now she really didn’t have anything left for her in the sea. All because of Him''. ''Check. Even her thoughts spat in distaste. She didn’t just hate the Monster. She absolutely despised him. Yet, above all, she loved him. She had loved him for so long. There was nothing for her to love, but she did anyway. She loved him as she slowly gained more scars to remind her of Him. She could see Him coming now. He was swimming towards her, fast. There was fury in His eyes. He wouldn’t let her go. He would never let her go. It was time for Calypso to make her own decisions. It was time for Calypso to make a change. She poked at the surface of the water tentatively. The ripples made her flinch as if they were going to add to her scars. Calypso took a deep breath and one last look at her ocean. It was time for Calypso to break free. fin. Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Jax's Short Stories